kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Blood Royal Family Relics
semen Kingdom Doom created the Relics as a means of protecting the Black Blood Royal Families, in that way they are incredibly powerful and designed to be able to protect the Black Blood Royal Families with raw destructive power that in some higher relics is comparable to an artifical Kingdom Hearts, Blaid Dark/Blaid Tenebrae's relic of example is considered to be greatly more powerful than all other relics bar the relic used by Shadow Obscurus. Statistics Below is a list of known relics: Retrorsum Eden Retrorsum means Reverse in latin and Eden is suposedly a paradise. Retrorsum Eden is arguably the most powerful of the Dark Relics that are born with the intent of keeping the Existance of the Dark Family intact, Retrorsum Eden means Reverse Eden and to reverse paradise would be essentially to cause a Calamity, it being the opposite of permanant perfection as technically mass destruction would indulge being perfection's rival. Its present user is Blaid Dark/Tenebrae. It has a number of effects: Overdrive: Named after the Final Fantasy Abilities when low on health however its capabilities are based on those of the Overdrive from Rave Master. Using this ability the user can cause a explosion varying in size, it can either be the size of a human or the size of an entire world. Connection Shift: An Ability that allows the user to move into a small alternate Realm of Darkness of the Relic's own making, this effect can still be used moments before Overdrive reaches full power, either sending the explosion into another dimension or the person whom caused it which essentially saves the Relic and user from the fate of Overdrive. Chaining Darkness: Revealed into being Blaid's means of quickly gaining control over the Darkness, no matter how little it seems that everyone has a small ability in controling the Darkness and Blaid makes use of that, trapping someone in an alternate Realm of Darkness. It stripes everything from those trapped inside: their Memories, their Darkness, their Keyblades, their Light, their sanity and finally it breaks them down into Darkness as a power source. Some however whom have the blood of the Dark Family can stay in there alive forever, insane but very much alive in some cases, Tormack was once cast in there and he announced that it was constent pulling and crushing like a magnet and gravity from very direction and from within the trapped person also. Tormack also goes on to explain that it feels hot one minite and cold the next, electrifying one moment and wet the next, a constantly changing and confused enviroment or so the person feels, there the Darkness also at talks to the person and eventually drives them insane. Midnight Gives the user an almost infinite amount of power over nearby Darkness, it causes a number of effects: Spears of Midnight Launches spears of Darkness rapidly out as projectiles of dark energy. Shield of Midnight Able to control the trajectory of Dark Elemented attacks. Shatter Physics: The Invulnerability effects prevents the owner from being harmed by any physical attack, even if it pierces the body. Fists, bullets, & swords are all useless against this Relic's effects. It is, however, useless against non-physical attacks such as magic. Torment: An Ability shared by Tormack's relic, it allows the user to enter dreams or minds or increase the abilities that do so, under the control of Tormack he uses it to make the enemies his puppets by either controling their movements or predicting how they are going to move. It is even used to tempt people, making them use the Darkness or side with the user, Blaid uses that effect on his own son. Heart Manifestation: An Ability also shared with Tormack's own relic, able to forge the Darkness in a person's heart into a Heartless Replica, using this ability also makes replicas of Blaid out of Darkness itself Immunity: The wearer of Retrorsum Eden has shown to have near immunity to the destructive powers of the other relics. Vita Post Mortem Vita Post Mortem is latin for life after death, essentially it gives abilities regarding both life and death, concompassing the powers of both Ruina and Victus relics while still retaining Dark Elemental powers of the Atrum Relic. It is believed to be the source of all other relics except Retrorsum Eden, making it and Eden the two original relics or parent relics. Shadow Obscurus presently owns this Relic, with it coming in the form of a Collar. It also has a number of effects: Nature: Vita Post Mortem has the ability to manipulate the very forces of nature, the difference between Evomere and Vita Post Mortem's abilities is that its powers are far more matured as well as destructive, able to shatter the very plain of exitance and throw everyone into a realm where only the wielder or the wearer of Retrorsum Eden can make the rules. Crash: If the possessor of Ruina comes into contact with a physical object, it will crumble to dust. This ability does not affect Magic, or Magically blessed items. 'Restore:' This is a passive ability that continually heals Victus's possessor. As long as its possessor doesn't recieve massive damage, this ability is able to heal any wound. Evomere Evomere is the Latin Word for Void. It has several powers that grant it power equal to, or possibly greater than those of the Retrorsum Eden. Its present wielder is Yami Dark/Yami Tenebrae. Its powers include: Drain: Its basic ability is to transfer the powers and abilities of those who would harm its possessor into itself. This ability has its drawbacks however, mainly that after absorbing a new power it will constantly radiate said power into its possessor's body, possibly causing harm. Nature: At its full power Evomere has the ability to manipulate the very forces of nature. Parasite: The Evomere also has the ability to parasitically merge itself into its possessor, granting them immeasurable powers of Darkness, however at the cost of their sanity. Those with near immunity to the effects of multiple relics have been seen to counter this ability, even going as far as to rip the Relic out of the user's body without causing damage to the body as a whole. Tempus Gravitas The words mean Temporal and Gravity, a relic that is similar to Yami's relic except in the means in which it is used. Its present wielder is Kurai Dark/Kurai Tenebrae. Its powers include: Ruina Ruina is the Latin word for Destruction. Its powers thus lie in its ability to destroy. Its present wielder is Sephiroth/Dimitri Tenebrae Crash: If the possessor of Ruina comes into contact with a physical object, it will crumble to dust. This ability does not affect Magic, or Magically blessed items. Shatter: The possessor of Ruina releases a shockwave that can cause internal damage to those it connects with. Victus Victus is the Latin word for Living. Its powers thus lie in its ability to heal and grant life. 'Sacrifice:' By sacrificing the Life Energy of one individual, another one can be brought back from the brink of death. 'Restore:' This is a passive ability that continually heals Victus's possessor. As long as its possessor doesn't recieve massive damage, this ability is able to heal any wound. 'Reverse:' Victus's only offensive ability. Using this ability wounds seem to randomly appear on the target, however in truth it is only making old wound reappear. Atrum Atrum is the Latin word for Dark. Its powers lie in its ability to manipulate Darkness. Control: An ability that compels those with large amounts of Inner Darkness to obey its possessors will. Form: An ability that allows the possessor to give physical form to Darkness Weapon Form: Grants weapon form to ones Inner Darkness. Lance Form: Creates "Lances" of Darkness around the possessor's fingers Frustror Latin for: to deceive, dupe, trick, or disappoint. It is presently Tormack Dark's Relic and has a number of effects: After Image: Allows Tormack to create an after image of himself as he moves at a quick speed. Torment: An Ability shared by Blaid's relic, it allows the user to enter dreams or minds or increase the abilities that do so, under the control of Tormack he uses it to make the enemies his puppets by either controling their movements or predicting how they are going to move. It is even used to tempt people, making them use the Darkness or side with the user, Blaid uses that effect on his own son. Heart Manifestation: An Ability also shared with Blaid's own relic, able to forge the Darkness in a person's heart into a Heartless Replica, using this ability also makes replicas of Tormack out of Darkness itself. Blitz: Allows Tormack to use an object or fly at a speed casting powerful Dark Magic at an enemy, at the Keyblade Graveyard he uses a Keyblade Twister formed by Blaid however anywhere else he jets around in a spear of Darkness. The "Ten Rings" The "Ten Rings" are a legendary group of Relics given to the Black Blood Royal Families by Kingdom Doom personally that act as a accessory to the Perfected Z-Blade, below is a list of the five known rings: #'Purple gemed Ring:' Teleport, Create vacuum explosions and force fields #'Green gemed Ring:' Generate and Project force beams #'Blue gemed Ring:' Create and Manipulate water-like substances #'Red gemed Ring:' Generate lightning that's powerful enough to cripple anything electrical. #'Yellow gemed Ring:' Use telekinesis Category:Items Category:Dark Relic